The boy in white
Navidad. El día más esperado por grandes y pequeños,la música navideña suena sin cesar,los muerdagos cuelgan de las puertas de las casas. El pavo en la cena navideña,y los pequeños escriben las cartas para el buen santa. Así era todos los años hasta que el llegó a arruinarlo todo. Ese maldito,te cuento está historia,para que no cometas el mismo error que yo. Todo ocurrió un 24 de diciembre en la cena navideña,todo iba normal. Mis pequeños hijos,Tony y Samantha, jugaban y escribían la carta navideña a santa Claus con mucho entusiasmo. Yo pregunte -¿Chicos que le pedirán al viejo santa?- Alo que ellos respondieron con una sonrisa muy grande e inocente -Tony:yo le pediré la bicicleta que vimos en aquella jugueteria- ¿Y tú Samantha? -samantha:yo le pediré aquella muñeca animatronic,que me encantó- Bueno entonces,deben de irse a dormir para que santa Claus les de sus regalos. Luego de decir eso mi esposa y yo nos despedimos de los invitados,para empezar a sacar los regalos de los chicos de ático. Luego me vesti de santa porque mis hijos colocaron una cámara,para el momento en que santa llegará,la pusieron muy discretamente para que no les dijéramos nada,enfin luego de vestirme,baje con una gran bolsa roja,que contenía dentro sus regalos,comí las galletas y bebí la leche,colo que los regalos uno por uno,bajo el árbol de navidad,en eso me levante di la vuelta y vi a un chico,de no más de 18 años de edad,era completamente blanco si otro color en su ser,su cabello era completamente albino,sus ojos eran blancos con unas pupilas rojas y ciniestras,su piel era tan blanca como la nieve,al igual que su vestimenta,llevaba una chaqueta blanca con una playera negra,un pantalón entubado blanco,y unos tenis negros,yo era una persona muy agresiva cuando se trataba de proteger a mi familia, le dije¿quien eres tu y como mierda entraste en mi casa?el solo dijo -buenas noches,mi nombre es the boy in white,y tú serás castigado- -¿Cómo? De que hablas mocoso? -Ami hase tiempo me castigaron y ahora yo castigo a gente como tú pero yo lo disfruto- -¿No entiendo castigarme de que, Quien eres?- -tu sabes bien lo que hiciste no te portaste bien estos últimos 4 años,tú has engañado a tu familia,tienes otra mujer y otros hijos,y ni tus hijos ni tu esposa lo saben- En ese momento empeze a asustarme mucho,no sabía quién era,no sabía que hacer,no sabía cómo era que el sabía tanto de mi -¿Pe pe pe pero como? -yo soy aque que castiga niños,niñas,y adultos por sus crímenes,ahora tú ya no tendrás ninguna familia,y serás obligado a sufrir el mismo castigo eternamente- -¡De que hablas!- En eso ví como en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa, asciendo notar sus dientes,eran blancos,grandes y muy afilados,tenían un líquido rojizo que recorría toda su dentadura ¡QUE CARAJOS! Pensé,luego,note como en su ropa habian pequeñas manchas de sangre,y le dije que has hecho¿y mi familia? Si les hiciste algo te juro que....mmmmm delicioso felicítame al chef,creo que ala que más saboree fue ala pequeña,jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaaaaaaaa. -NO NO NO NO NO- pensé,le dije res un mounstro porque,porque haces esto hijo de puta. El respondio -O también tus otros 2 niños,la bebé,y el joven de 4 años estuvieron deliciosos,haci es te dije que no tendrías a nadie,me he comido a ambas familias,jajajaja- -quien eres maldito demonio que quieres de mi- -he venido a castegar tus crímenes,no es noche de paz,no es noche de amor,es noche de the boy in white- Eso fue lo que dijo antes de encerrarme en una bola de cristal,que sacó de una de sus bolsas del pantalón,ahora estoy obligado a repetir la navidad una y otra vez,por castigo por mis crímenes. Escribo esto para que no cometan el mismo error que yo,y no sean pecadores,ahora vivo aquí sin poder hacer nada,he intentado matarme pero no puedo, siempre vuelvo a vivir,y siempre recuerdo esas palabras,que llegan a mi cabeza como eco,repitiéndose una y otra vez,no es noche de paz,no es noche de amor,es noche de the boy in white. Categoría:CO Categoría:Limbo